


Is That All You Got?

by mightypocketcow



Category: Smosh
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Gore, Harassment, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Torture, Serial Killers, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightypocketcow/pseuds/mightypocketcow
Summary: Captain Matt Raub's Detective Squad has definitely got their hands full with this latest case.  They're tracking down a serial killer, but closest thing they have to a witness is a twelve-year-old girl named Sophia.  Getting her to tell them what she's witnessed is going to prove to be far more difficult than they imagined.  But Detective Damien Haas isn't willing to give up on her; he and his former partner Detective Shayne Topp try everything they can to get her to talk about it... And they aren't going to like what they hear.  Or what happens next.





	Is That All You Got?

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This story will feature torture, harassment, attempted rape and abuse of both adults and minors, and the emotional and psychological effects it has on the other characters. Some things will be more descript, some things will be implied. If anything like that triggers you, please do not read this story.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shayne yells, ripping the wire-cutters from Damien's hands. "You'll kill us all, you idiot!"_

_"Maybe that's what I want. Maybe it's what we deserve. Maybe we all **deserve** to die!" Damien replies in a low, angry voice._

_Shayne's face contorts in confusion and fear. "What the hell happened to you, Damien?"_

_The other man's eyes narrow. "You're the one who's changed, Shayne. You brought this on us. All of it. All of this is your fault."_

_"No... No it's not. This isn't my fault. This isn't my fault!" He counters, his hands flying to grip his hair tightly. "It's not! It's not my fault! None of this is my fault!"_

_Damien chuckles darkly, sending shivers down Shayne's spine. "You always were a horrible liar, my love."_

_Before Shayne can reply, Damien snatches the wire-cutters back and, with Shayne shouting at him to stop, closes them on the blue wire in front of him..._

** Eight Days Earlier **

"Good morning, Courtney!" Damien says with a smile, sidling up to the front counter. "How's my favourite grumpy bitch this morning?"

"You're such an asshole, Haas." Courtney retorts teasingly.

"Aw, that's no way for such a pretty lady to talk. Now, I left my badge somewhere in the building last night, possibly the third floor bathroom--"

Courtney cuts him off. "Yes, you did, _Detective Dumbass_." She holds it up. "Officer Bereta brought it to the front this morning. You really need to be more careful where you leave things. Especially something as important as your badge."

"I'm always careful! You see, I was being chased by these little gremlins around the station last night, and they are attracted to shiny things, so I tossed my badge at them so they'd get off my trail..."

She sighs, rolling her eyes. "Save the stories for when you have children."

"Only if you'll bear them." He props his elbow up on the counter, leaning his chin on his open palm and batting his eyelashes at her. "How'd 7 sound for dinner?"

She all but chucks his badge at him, and it bounces off his forehead and lands in front of him beside his elbow. "Go to hell, Detective."

"See you there, darling." He winks, scooping up the badge and waving as he walk to the elevators. He stops in front of the button, about to press it, when someone beats him to it. He turns to the newcomer, and smiles again. "Oh, good morning Detective!"

"What has you in such a good mood this morning, Haas?" Olivia raises an eyebrow. "You finally get a lead on that killer we've been chasing?"

"Better." He raises the file in his hand (the one not holding his badge). "I think I found a witness."

"No shit!" She says in disbelief, snatching it from him and opening it. "Who? Where?"

"Hey, that's mine!" He pouts, making a half-hearted attempt to take it back. 

She switches hands, holding it out of his reach but still reading it. "I thought Mr. Edwards said he wasn't home when the murder occurred?"

"Read closer. He said _he_ wasn't home, but he declined to mention that his daughter was."

"Isn't that withholding information? Can we charge him for that?"

"I don't know if that applies here." The elevator dings, and they both step in. "But the point is, we have someone who might have seen or heard something."

"Great. Our entire case rests on the word of a twelve-year-old girl. Either he'll look like Justin Bieber or he'll be as horrible as Frankenstein's monster." Olivia sighs, closing the file. "We'll never catch the fucker."

He takes the file from her with a huff. "Twelve-year-olds aren't all that stupid. I was building lights powered by potatoes when I was twelve."

"When I was twelve I was practicing kissing on my Nick Carter poster." Olivia replies, flushing slightly at the confession. "Twelve-year-old girls literally only care about boys. Trust me."

Damien is about to argue when the elevator doors open with another ding. Olivia steps out without another word and makes a beeline for her desk. He shrugs, heading for his own.

"Detective Haas." He turns towards the sound of the voice, and comes face-to-face with his supervisor, Captain Matt Raub. "I want a word."

"You got it boss, but first I want you to take a look at this." He offers the Captain his file, who raises an eyebrow before taking it and letting it fall open in his hands. "Remember Mr. Edwards, that middle-aged guy who lived across the street from the latest victim? He said he wasn't home when we questioned him, but what he didn't tell us is that his daughter Sophia was home sick that day. She might have seen or heard something."

"How old is this girl, Detective?"

"Twelve, sir."

"And you think a twelve-year-old girl is a reliable witness? She won't be too busy at the mall with her friends or on the phone for seven hours with some boy?"

"Why does everyone seem to think that twelve-year-old girls are so irresponsible and hormone-driven?" Damien sighs in exasperation. "Yes, sir, I think we might be able to get something from her."

Captain Raub hands the file back to Damien. "Look into it. But first, I need you in my office for a moment."

"Yes sir." Damien follows the Captain to his office, where he sits on the chair in front of his desk as Captain Raub closes the door behind them.

"Detective, I have some news for you. Do you remember Detective Shayne Topp? He used to be part of this squad before he was transferred to Washington three years ago?"

"Of course, Captain. We were good friends." Damien has to force his face not to flush; Detective Shayne was a very skilled officer, with a heart of gold, a brilliant mind, and looks that would put Brad Pitt to shame. It didn't help that Shayne had the same sense of humour as Damien, too. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't harboured a bit of a crush on the man during their time working together, but he hadn't told a single soul about that. 

"Well then, it would please you to know that Detective Topp is returning to the squad."

"Really?" Damien blurts excitedly. He regains his composure at the sight of Captain Raub's raised eyebrow. "I mean... that's good news, right sir?"

"Yes indeed, Detective Haas. Detective Topp is a good man and we need all the help we can get with this case. And since you're so excited about it..." Captain Raub stands up, taking note in his head of the blush that formed across Damien's cheeks. "I think you should know that this isn't a permanent thing. He's coming back only temporarily, to help us with this case. He arrives in--" The Captain checks his watch. "--about 45 minutes. I'd like you to go meet him at the airport."

"Holy sh--uh, yes sir!" Damien stands, nodding his head once before turning and half-running, half-skipping out the door.

"Whoa, Haas, slow down!" 

He almost collides with the newest squad member, a young officer by the name of Noah Grossman. "Sorry, Grossman, I gotta go! Shayne Topp is coming back!" He bolts to the staircase, heading directly for his vehicle.

Noah blinks in confusion. "Who's Shayne Topp?"

Olivia, who is sitting at her nearby desk, gasps, her jaw dropping open. "Detective Topp is coming back?"

"Who's Detective Topp?"

"Guys!" Olivia stands up, yelling to the other detectives sitting at their desks. "Detective Topp is coming back!"

A series of cheers erupts from the desks; an especially loud whooping noise can be heard from Detective David Moss. "Yes! Detective Topp! I missed that blond bastard!"

Noah throws his hands in the air in frustration. "Will someone tell me who the hell Detective Topp is?!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is starting off rather light-hearted in comparison to what's in store, to be honest with y'all. But if you like it so far, feel free to follow/comment or leave a kudos. More to come!  
> Be safe and healthy, and have a great day!


End file.
